divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Book of the Immaculates
I THE FIRST BOOK OF THE IMMACULATES THOUGH THE TENEBRIUM made the miners ill, though the Rot plagued them, they would be saved. The Conduit came bearing a shard of Star Stone and demonstrated that by sacrificing a lesser being, a small duckling, she could turn Star Stron into Blood Stone. This stone was capable of healing any ailment, including the terrible Rot. Though some were sceptical that sacrificial magi could be used for good, the Conduit explained that transmitting energy from a lesser being to a greater one restores balance in the universe, and that balance is the goddess' ultimate goal. The Conduit then encouraged the healed miners to spread her good word and to continue to create Blood Stones for the purpose of promoting greater good of higher beings. Today, we Immaculates continue to promote universal balance and the sacrifice of lesser creatures for the greater good of all. II THE SECOND BOOK OF THE IMMACULATES ONCE AN INITIATE understand the basic premise of the Enlightened way, he or she is ready to begin receiving energy though blood. By releasing this energy the higher being grants a great blessing to the lower one. When the initiate is ready, he or she will be asked to create a Blood Stone from Star Stone. Once this rite is successfully performed, all Immaculates rejoicem for they have a new sibling among them. The initiate is honoured as an Immaculate - one cleansed by blood made holyby its transfer to a higher being III THE THIRD BOOK OF THE IMMACULATES ONCE THE IMMACULATE has practiced bringing energy to higher beings through the stones, he or she begins to wonder: Can one Immaculate deserve the energy of another? One must tread light as a feather when considering this question. Some aspects of sacrifice are simple: The life of a chicken, a rabbit, a pig is worth less than that of a man - this much we know. A human has very right t the blood of that creature if that blood may heal or sustain him. Might it not follow, then, that a man can be chicken-like, rabbit-like, pig-like enough that a higher being deserves his blood? The Fourth Book of the Immaculates seeks to answer this question. IV THE FOURTH BOOK OF THE IMMACULATES IN THE LAST volume we posed a grave question: Can a higher being deserve the blood of a human? The truly Enlightened Immaculate will know that the answer is yes. In sacrificing lesser humans, we gain the charge of their experience; e are bolstered by their energy in ways that the sacrifice of animals simply cannot replicate. Energy moves from the lower being to the greater, and the lower must be grateful for the opportunity. The continues sacrifice of lesser men to greater ones is a core tenant of the Immaculate practice and must not be neglected by any hoping to reach true Enlightenment. V THE FIFTH BOOK OF THE IMMACULATES NOW THAT HE is truly Enlightened, the Immaculate knows what he must do: he must ascend to new levels of greatness by sacrificing increasing numbers of lesser humans. He must make constant use of his Star Stone, Imbuing it with the blood of the Lost, and infusing himself with the Blood Stone's energy By this action, he ill prove himself a trustworthy guardian of the goddess' greatest secret and worthy of her ultimate purpose. Only the Conduit herself can deem an Enlightened One worthy of his final step, and few have been selected as deserving of the honour. Nevertheless, it is both the ultimate goal of Immaculate practice and its greatest mystery. VI THE SIXTH BOOK OF THE IMMACULATES I THE IMMACULATE is reading this tome, it must be that he or she has been offered its wisdom by the Conduit herself, for none may be privy to the goddess' greatest secrets except those whom her Conduit has chosen. The fold of the truly Immaculate, the only truly Immaculate, welcome its new compatriot. The truly Immaculate will now learn its own ultimate reward: to be offered as a sacrifice to the Conduit herself. Only by offering one's energy to the Conduit, and through her to the goddess, can one achieve ultimate Enlightenment. ru:Книга Непорочных Category:Original Sin books and notes